Commercial Break
by Captain IT
Summary: Stay tuned to these commercial messages


**A/N:** _Stay tuned to these commercial messages_.

--

**Disclaimer:** _All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob and Mr.Mark ( How about half my inheritance for Shego?Aww come on!) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpitbaggers, scalliwaggs, and A/P psychos are property of there repective authors ( And they dang well know who they are). Me no profit, me have fun. Part of the song NEB'S ANGELS is Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr. Oldsmoble is own by GMC._

_--_

**Foward: **_At this time I would like to thank the following for their pitchfolks and torches that I got the last time around: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Anabri, MaceEcam, Sir Sebastian, Invader Johnny, Kwebs, whitem, Samurai Crunchbird, and CajunBear73 ( Man, that's going to leave a mark). The first commercial is for the fans. The second one is for my friends ( former after this..Glup!) I came up with the idea of Neb's Angel. But a most brilliant writer by the name of Thomas Linguist brought my idea to life ( Go read his story callled Neb's Angel). This second commercial I dedicate to Thomas.Thank guy!_

_I also at this time like to thanks the readers and fan all over the world for my 3000th hit on my stories. And to let my fellow authors know next week I finally get my blue shirt...Boo and a Yaa!_

_--_

We will be back to the stories from our Fanfiction writers right after these messages from our sponsors.

Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable.

You may know me from being a sidekick to my partner and badical girlfriend Kim Possible. But did you know I had no formal training as a sidekick? Most of what I've done was on the job training. Today alot of sidekick wanna-bes get seriously hurt on the job as the result of not being properly trained in the art of sidekick.

That is why I am gald to announce the opening of my new sidekick school: The Ron Stoppable School for Sidekicking.

Here at The Ron Stoppable School for Sidekicking we will teach you everything you need to know about being a sidekick. We teach everything from goofy prat falls to saying totally half-witted banters to be used in any situation.

We also teach you how to keep the hero you are working for out of the kitchen keeping them from burning down the place.

"Ron, I was only boiling water."

"Kim, you burned it. You burned boiling water."

And with our advance classes you can learn the art of sarcasm from our sarcasm professor Shego.

" Hea sidekick, I heard Kimmie burned the water again."

" I heard that Shego."

" Well hear this princess. The tweeb are using your meatloaf for a biology project in school."

" Up yours Shego."

" Bite me Kimmie."

" Ladies,ladies, this is not a kigo story."

Anyway, come and check out The Ron Stoppable School of Sidekicking located across the street from Smarty Mart. Enrollment is starting soon.

" How would you like this soup ladle where the sun doesn't shine Shego?"

"How about I give you a chesse grader suppository princess?"

--

A fanfiction writer stare at a blank screen.

"Now if I only had a idea."

Suddenly there was pounding on the walls. The sounds of laugher were all about the house. And dropping out of the ceiling came the most hideous creatures known by every fanfiction writer that has ever written Kim Possible stories.

"PLOT BUNNIES!!"

A phone call comes in at a old trailer sitting on a abandon used car lot.

" Hello, Neb's Angels."

_If there's plot bunnies coming, in your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call? NEB ANGELS!_

A grape colored ( sorry Mike) 75 Oldsmoble Vista-Cruiser station wagon with green interior, bald tires, no hubcabs, leaky exhaust pipes. blowed out shocks, with a tag in the front that says "Eradicator-1" chugs down the street. The car hits a chuck-hole in the middle of the street as the whole exhaust system fall out from under it.

" Hmm, going to have to duct tape back on when we get back."

_They walk up to your door, in their go-go boots_

_Who you gonna call? NEB'S ANGELS!_

_We're not afraid of no wrabbits_

_We're not afraid of no wrabbits,hahahaha_

As three ladies knocked on the door, looking like groupies from a B-52 concert, wearing white go-go boots, carrying some overside bazooka guns, chewing gum like sarcastic restaurant waitresses looked at each other as the door open. One spoke in a southern accent.

"Ya'll called Neb's Angels?"

The writer just stood there with a blank look on his face while five dozen bunnies pointed at them and laughed. The youngest angel with a burlap cigar hanging out of her mouth pointed her weapon.

" Eat grapes Peter Cottontail."

Bunnies splattered against the wall as other bunnies started to attack. One bunny who was biting on an angel's leg backed off while it was spitting hair out of it's mouth.

" That's what you get for not giving me time to shave my legs this morning."

Another bunny landed in the hair of another angel only to jump out of it spitting hair curlers out of it's mouth.

Finally, after all the bunnies have been eradicated ( as well as the house) the angel put away their gear as they was giving their bill to a crying author.

" No need for tears of joy sir. We're gald we just got here in time. Another plot bunnie infestation taken cared of by "NEB'S ANGELS."

" TEARS OF JOY? YOU WOMEN WREAK HALF MY HOUSE!"

" Look it was the bunnies or the house. Beside you got a nice grape smell now so make up your mind, dang!"

" And if any of you Fanfiction writers out there have a problem with plot bunnies give us a call. We're in the phone book. The number to call is BR-549."

" Call us. We're "NEB'S ANGELS."

" Does somebody got a set of jumper cables?"

Call Neb's Angels today at BR-549 ( formally Junior Sample's Used Car Lot).

--

**A/N: **_Ok everybody. It's time for ( knock on the door)_

_"Who is it?"_

_" Guess who you sack of Motor Ed's dung heap?"_

_Oh,Oh! I guess this really is the time to FLAME..THE...CAPTAIN! So sent in any reviews, comment ,or a ambulance. And again we thank you for your support. Now where did I put that escape pod Drakken sold me?_


End file.
